


The Storm

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Logyn Saga [7]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anger Management, BAMF Sigyn, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Gen, Loki's Kids, Parent-Child Relationship, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vali learns of his mothers darker side and runs away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in my WIP folder for a while now, but I also have another multi-chapter in the works - and this one needs to be posted before that one can be. Comments most welcome - I'd love to know what you think about this installment and/or the possibility of me continuing this saga - without Loki and Sigyn being the primary focus. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Thanks for reading. xoxox

Vali ran through the halls in a panic, his eyes darting this way and that as he turned a corner sharply and ran straight into his father.

“Vali!” Loki exclaimed, helping his son to his feet, “Are you alright?”

Vali shook off the fall and started babbling, his little mind spinning in circles.

“Vali.” Loki said patiently, “Calm down.” The little royal took a deep breath, “Now, what’s wrong?”

“It’s mother.” Vali replied urgently.

“What happened? Is she alright?” Loki asked as he brought his imagination to heel.

“She’s… She’s sewing.” Vali whispered gravely.

“Oh, dear…” Loki mumbled. “Okay, you go find your brother, ask him to take you to supper. I’ll come find you after I’ve spoken to your mother.”

“Okay…” he replied, unable to hide his concern. “Will mother be alright?”

“Of course she will,” Loki replied with a comforting smile, “She just needs a few moments to herself.”

Vali nodded at this and smiled back before racing back the way he came.

“Walk, Vali!”

** *** **

Loki knocked on his own chamber doors before entering – the last time Sigyn had been in a foul mood she had been throwing daggers at the wall when Loki teleported into the middle of the room. Thankfully his reflexes had not dulled over the years and he avoided any major injuries. Just.

“Sigyn?” he called as he entered cautiously.

“Yes?” came a terse reply from the next room.

Loki moved towards her voice slowly, wary of sudden flying objects, and peering through the doorway found Sigyn seated by the fireplace attacking one of Vali’s tunics with a needle and thread.

“Dearest…” Loki called softly, moving closer to his wife, “We do have servants for that…”

“I’m perfectly capable of-” Sigyn barked as she yanked too hard on the thread, snapping it. “Dammit!” she cried, throwing the needlework across the room. As she started to pace Loki approached her and put his arms around her shoulders.

“Dearest… What’s happened?”

Sigyn leant back against Loki’s chest and took a deep breath as Loki rubbed her arms and kissed the back of her head.

“It’s the wedding arrangements.”

“What about them?”

“He’s my son!” she shouted, pulling away as her anger flared. “Narvi is _my_ son, it’s _his_ wedding, but apparently _my_ opinions count for naught!”

“Who said that?”

“Queen Amaya. And Sif is no better, palming off all the decisions on to the head servants. Amaya looks down her nose at me and blatantly ignores my requests. She looks down at Narvi, at you… She honestly doesn’t care about the wedding. It’s nothing more than a means to an end to that deceitful, social climbing...”

“Sigyn,” Loki replied calmly, trying to stop her from pacing. “Narvi doesn’t care about the wedding details either. He gets to marry the woman he loves; everything else is of little consequence. He loves Eydis – that is all that matters. Do not let it trouble you further. Withdraw yourself from the planning altogether and spend your time with Narvi before he leaves for Vanaheim with his new bride.” Sigyn grumbled as Loki pulled her close. Loki chuckled as he stroked her hair. “How about we put all that frustration to good use, hmm?”

“Ugh, I’m not in the mood, Loki.”

“Are you sure?” he asked mischievously, swinging a dagger before her nose.

“Loki!” Sigyn hissed, glancing nervously about the room.

“The boys will be at dinner - everyone will be at dinner. No one will see us.”

Sigyn bit her lip as she contemplated Loki’s suggestion and the second she nodded Loki teleported them to the empty training grounds, dark clouds growling above them. Sigyn tugged at the training leathers Loki had given her, rolling her eyes at the how the corseted top enhanced her bosom.

“This is hardly practical, husband.”

“When have we cared for practical, wife?” Loki teased, handing her a dagger before taking up fighting stance, waiting for Sigyn to attack.

Though motherhood had dimmed her rage ever so slightly Sigyn never could entirely rid herself of her violent urges. She did her upmost to keep that side of herself hidden from their children but when court life became too infuriating, too suffocating, Loki was there to offer her his body to take out her frustrations on. Most days she chose to inflict pain upon him to their mutual satisfaction but some days it wasn’t enough and so Loki began taking her to the training grounds. Over the decades she had gotten to the point where she could hold her own against Loki, though she was quite certain – she thought again as he continued to dodge her strikes – that he was always holding back.

“You seem far too distracted, Sigyn. Perhaps you should just admit defeat?” Loki chuckled.

“Never!” Sigyn shouted, throwing a dagger square at his chest. Loki deflected it easily, but Sigyn used the momentary distraction to tackle Loki to the ground. She picked up a dagger and plunged it into the ground beside Loki’s head, severing a few strands of his ink-black hair.

“Father!” a terrified cry rang out across the training ground.

“Vali!” The blood drained from Sigyn’s face as her son stared at her in horror.

The young Asgardian bolted at the sound of his name and Sigyn raced after him but when she reached the palace Vali had disappeared from view.

“Oh, what have I done?” Sigyn cursed as tried to catch her breath.

“He’s just in shock, Sigyn. Once we’ve talked it through with him, it will be fine.”

Loki teleported them to their chambers, which were searched top to bottom, and then any of Vali’s preferred hiding spots around the palace. Lastly they reached the feasting hall and asked everyone they came across if they’d seen Vali and before long the whole palace was searching for the young royal.

“Mother, what’s happened?” Narvi called, Eydis close behind him.

“Vali saw your father and I sparring in the training ground and he was…”

“He was startled to see your mother fighting, and he seems to have run off,” Loki finished for her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

“You are a lady of the court - what were you doing fighting?” Queen Amaya asked, her nose crinkling at the repellent thought.

Sigyn glared at the visiting royal but a commotion outside diverted her attention. “Prince Loki! Your majesty!” a groundskeeper called from the doorway. “One of the stable hands saw a child running towards the forest!”

Loki squeezed Sigyn’s hand and raced off towards the stables.

“Every man take a horse and search the forest!” Thor’s voice boomed through the hall.

Sigyn made to follow them when Queen Amaya’s shrill voice began questioned her again.

“It is not a lady’s place to go traipsing about the forest. Leave it to the men, as the king ordered.”

“That is my son out there. There is no power in all the realms that will keep me from him and if you get in my way I will cut you down.”

“How dare you!”

“Enough!” Queen Sif scolded. “Sigyn, go. We’ll stay here in case Vali returns.”

When Sigyn reached the stables Loki was already on his horse, pacing anxiously.

“Sigyn! Give me your hand.” Loki worried his fingers over the gold ring she wore, there was a soft green glow and then Loki released her hand. “If you find Vali turn your ring and think of me and I will come for you.”

Loki kicked his heels into his steed and raced towards the forest, leaving Sigyn to wait for her own mount. A dark rumble from above directed Sigyn’s attention skyward, her blood running cold as rain began to fall.

“Thor!”

Thor brought his horse out of the stables and followed Sigyn’s gaze. “Take my horse, sister. I’ll keep the storm at bay as long as I can.” The king called for Mjolnir and flew back to the palace, alighting atop the roof, and used the powers imbued in his hammer to keep the storm from encroaching any further.

** * * * *

Sigyn’s mount galloped into the forest, the beat of its hooves echoing the roll of thunder above them. She tried to convince herself that Vali couldn’t have gotten any further from the palace – _but if he had attempting teleporting… **No**_ , it didn’t bear thinking about.

“Vali!” Sigyn slowed her horse when she entered a clearing, glancing about her as the rain began to fall. “Vali!”

Sigyn followed the slope of the land down, knowing it was the easiest path for Vali to take, if indeed he came this way. Sigyn scolded herself for the hundredth time - Vali could be anywhere, what made her think he had run this far out? She was on the verge of tears and thinking about rejoining the main search party when a flash of light through the trees caught her eye. _There it was again._ It was fire, and not the constant glow of a campfire but a burst, as though a young sorcerer was throwing fireballs.

“Vali!” Sigyn screamed as she kicked her horse and sped off, never losing sight of the fire’s source as she weaved her mount through the trees. “Vali!”

“Mother!” came a panicked scream, and as Sigyn reached its source fear gripped her heart; there, up in a tree, as high as he could get, was Vali, throwing trembling fireballs at a large wolf as it circled the tree, snapping at his heels.

At the sight of the wolf Sigyn’s horse reared up, throwing her to the ground and earning the attention of the snarling beast.

“Mama!!!” Vali wailed as the wolf stalked towards her. Sigyn clasped at the dagger at her belt and slowed her breathing, steadying her hand for what was to follow.

“Vali…” she said loudly, but as calmly as she could, “On the count of three I need you conjure the biggest fireball you can, right on its tail, and then I need you to shut your eyes tight, okay?”

“But mama!”

“Vali…” Sigyn pleaded, “I know you’re scared, but you need to be my brave little boy, my little sorcerer. I need you to help me…”

“Okay…”

“One… Two…”

On the third count Vali conjured a fireball the size of his Uncle Volstagg’s belly and threw it at the wolfs tail, the forest glowing bright for an instant before he shut his eyes tight, just as his mother had told him to. The world went dark. Vali could just make out the sounds of the wolf’s yelp and his mother’s shouts over the beating of his terrified heart, all he could do was wait and pray to Grandmother Frigga that she would be okay. Vali whimpered, his tears falling freely until a hand touched his boot, startling him.

“Vali, it’s okay, love. You can come down now.”

Sigyn reached up into the tree to help Vali down, her hands still stained with blood despite wiping them on her breeches, not that Vali took any notice, jumping into her arms and burying his face in the crook of her neck.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Vali babbled as Sigyn held him close, rubbing her palm over his back trying to sooth him.

“It’s okay, Vali, everything’s okay now…”

“I’ll never run away again!” he sobbed.

“I know, Vali, I know… Come on now, dry your eyes…”

Vali calmed down enough for Sigyn to check him for injuries – only a few scratches on legs and arms, thankfully. She glanced about the clearing for her horse but it had bolted leaving them stranded in the middle of the forest. Sigyn pressed her thumb against her gold ring and called to Loki as she held Vali close and began the long walk back to the palace.

“Vali,” Sigyn said eventually. “I’m sorry you saw me fight. I never wanted you to see me so angry.”

“Why were you so angry? Was it something I did?”

“No, of course not, love! It was Queen Amaya,” Sigyn confessed.

“I don’t like her either,” Vali whispered conspiratorially.

Sigyn smirked but attempted to appear serious.

“I should not have let her affect me so. We should both try and be civil towards her. She is a guest, after all, and shall be returning to Vanaheim as soon as the wedding’s over.”

“Narvi’s going to go to Vanaheim too, isn’t he?” Vali asked sombrely, as though the thought had only just occurred to him.

“He is. He’s going to live with Eydis. But we can visit him as often as we like.”

“Will Queen Amaya be there?” Vali asked, making a face.

Sigyn snorted, before erupting into laughter.

“Oh, you are full of mischief, aren’t you?”

They fell into an easy silence, Vali shifting nervously in Sigyn’s arms as the sky growled above them.

“Mother…”

“Yes, Vali?”

“You were really scary… but amazing. I’ve never seen anyone best father before.”

“Between you and me, I think he lets me win.”

“He must love you lots, then.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Father never lets anyone win.”

Sigyn smiled and kissed Vali’s temple, humming as his curled up against her and played with her hair but before long he began to fidget.

“What is it, love?”

“Can you hear that?”

Sigyn listened intently for a moment but could hear nothing over the sound of the falling rain.

“There it is again!” Vali exclaim, urging his mother to put him down. “It sounds like somebody crying…”

Vali grabbed at Sigyn’s hand, encouraging her to follow him as he followed the sound deeper into the forest.

“Look!” Vali pointed into shadows at a small bundle of shivering, matted fur hiding behind some rocks.

“Oh no,” Sigyn whispered sadly, “It’s a wolf pup.”

Sigyn could see Vali’s heart break as a truth occurred to him.

“It’s my fault.”

“No, Vali…”

“She was only protecting her baby!”

“And I was only protecting mine.” Sigyn replied sternly.

“But now he’s all alone. Who’s going to take care of him?”

Sigyn remained tight-lipped, unable to tell her youngest son that without help the pup wouldn’t survive a day without its mother.

“I don’t know, sweetheart,” was all she could bring herself to say.

Vali watched the wolf pup for a few moments before cautiously approaching it, extending his hand and speaking softly to it in an effort to coax it out from the shadows.

The sound of horse approaching, quickly followed by Loki’s panicked cries, demanded Sigyn’s attention. She left Vali for a moment to meet Loki at the top of a small incline. He immediately jumped down from his horse and wrapped her in his arms, peppering her face with light kisses.

“I saw the wolf – are you alright? Where’s Vali?”

“We’re fine…” Sigyn started, before moving aside so Loki could see Vali as he approached.

“Vali!” Loki cried, rushing forward to embrace his son, “Are you alright? You had us so worried!”

“I’m okay,” Vali replied quietly, not quite meeting his father’s eyes, “I’m sorry I ran away.”

“That doesn’t matter, all that matters is that you’re safe.” Loki hugged Vali tighter and was greeted with a yelp. Loki pulled back and noticed the wolf pup for the first time. “Who’s this?”

Vali glanced down at the wolf pup, smiling as it licked his nose.

“This is Fenrir. I’m going to look after him now.”

Loki glanced at Sigyn, who nodded, smiling warming.

“Well then,” Loki replied, picking Vali and his new pet up and carrying them to his horse, “Welcome to the family, Fenrir. How about we show him his new home, hmm?”

 *** **** *** 

Thor kept his word, keeping the storm at bay the best he could until the search party returned, the group gathering in the great hall to warm themselves by fire pits as Vali made his way around the room offering apologies and thanks for their efforts – and showing off his new best friend.

“Narvi! Eydis! Look at my new pet!”

“What’s his name?” Eydis giggled as the pup licked her fingers.

“Fenrir,” Vali beamed proudly.

“Eydis, get away from that filthy creature!” Eydis stiffened at her mother’s sharp voice. Narvi giving his betrothed a sympathetic smile. Queen Amaya quickly turned her barbed tongue to Loki and Sigyn. “You can’t honestly allow your son to keep it. It’s a wild animal – it belongs with its own kind.”

Sigyn grit her teeth and gripped Loki’s hand tightly lest she slap the infuriating queen.

“It is with its own kind.” Vali said, loud enough for all to hear. “My family is as strong and loyal as any wolf pack. Not that you’d know anything about that.”

Queen Amaya glowered and went to grab her daughter’s arm but Narvi beat her to it, quickly looping Eydis’ arm in his and leading her away. The visiting royal paled and promptly excused herself. Sigyn smiled, and Loki laughed out loud, as she picked up Vali and showered him with kisses.

“That was very brave of you, Vali,” Sigyn beamed.

“I won’t let her upset you again, mother. I promise.”

“Thank you, my love.”

*** ** ***

The midnight hour passed and the storm reached its crescendo, lightning splitting the sky and the wind howling in response. The Lokison family were all safe in their beds, sound asleep. Well, almost.

Loki woke as he felt the weight on the mattress shift and something crawl up towards him, something that smelt distinctly of wet dog.

“Vali…” Loki sighed drowsily, “You’re not bringing that wolf pup into our bed.”

“Leave him be,” Sigyn murmured as she rolled over to face her boys, “I’ve had worse things in my bed,” she added with a dreamy smile as Vali curled up between them with Fenrir in his arms.

“Oh, really?” Loki chuckled as he reached across Vali to pinch Sigyn’s behind, stealing a kiss as she squealed.

“Shh! I’m trying to sleep,” Vali scolded before yawning and drifting off to sleep, the rest of his family quickly following suit.


End file.
